


I'll Always Come Back

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Episode: s13e23 coda, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e23 Coda, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Michael possesses Dean and all hell breaks loose. Will Castiel be able to bring the hunter back to himself, or will he be lost in his own mind forever as Michael wreaks havoc on the world?





	I'll Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/174685537354/ill-always-come-back-a-13x23-coda-read-here-on)

Castiel pushes himself off the floor, eyes glued on the spot where Sam, Lucifer and Jack had been only a moment ago. Dean seems to be in a similar state of shock since, aside from shouting Sam’s name, he’s got the same scared look on his face that Cas has. Dean’s eyes meet his, and despite the level tone the hunter manages to keep, Cas can feel the wave of panic spreading through the human. “What just happened?”

 

Castiel shakes his head slowly, his eyes flicking back to the spot before meeting Dean’s again. “I don’t know.”

 

“The Devil won.” Michael chimes in, leaning heavily against one of the bunker’s pillars. “That’s what happened.”

 

Dean stares at him, dumbfounded. There’s no way. Lucifer _can’t_ win, he won’t let him. He clenches his jaw but before he can get a word out, Cas is at his side, practically growling at Michael, “How do we stop him?”

 

Michael has the audacity to laugh at them. “You don’t. After consuming the Nephilim’s grace, Lucifer is,” Michael pauses, glancing between the pair of them, “Juiced up. Supercharged. He’ll kill the boy, and then your brother, and then probably the whole universe.” Michael smirks, despite the blood still sluggishly pouring from his eyes and ears. “And you thought I was bad.”

 

Dean shakes his head, pressing his lips together. “No, no, you beat him. I saw you.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes before letting them slip shut, shifting against the pillar. “When he was weaker and I was stronger.” There’s the barest hint of a snarl on the archangel’s face before he continues. “Believe me, I’d _love_ to rip my brother apart. But now, with this banged up meat suit?” Michael coughs weakly before shaking his head, “Not happening.” He sighs, turning his gaze back to Dean and Cas. “This is the end. Of everything.”

 

The entirety of the bunker is silent enough that Castiel can make out the beating of Dean’s heart speeding up. He’s racking his brain for anything that can help when Dean speaks. “No. What if…” The hunter pauses, pulling a deep breath into his lungs and closing his eyes for a moment before forcing himself to continue. “What if you had your sword?”

 

Castiel’s eyes widen and fix on the back of Dean’s head. He’s reaching for the hunter before he even registers a conscious thought telling him to. “Dean. _No_.”

 

He knows the hunter hears him, he can see the muscles in his shoulders tighten when Cas’s arm rests over where his handprint had been oh so long ago. To an outsider, though? To Michael? He’s positive it looks like the hunter’s ignored him. “I am your sword.” Dean takes a few wary steps forward, leveling his gaze on Michael. “With me you’d be stronger than you’ve ever been.”

 

The archangel smirks at him, tilting his head. “Oh, I know what you are.”

 

Dean barrels through, but Cas can feel the concern radiating off the hunter. “If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?”

 

“Dean-”

 

Dean’s clearly not having any interruptions, because before Castiel can even get another word in, he’s holding a hand up in the angel’s direction, focused on Michael. “Can we?”

 

Michael hums, glancing past him to settle his gaze on Castiel. “We’d have a chance.”

 

Another approach, then. This time he approaches cautiously, making sure his presence is noted by the hunter. “Dean, you _can’t_.”

 

Dean finally, _finally_ turns to look at him, and all Cas can see in his eyes is fear. “Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. He could destroy the entire world.” Dean’s eyes flick to the floor before meeting Castiel’s again, his voice much softer. “Cas, I don’t have a choice.”

 

Ultimately, he knows Dean’s right. Michael’s not nearly powerful enough to take on Lucifer in his current state, and if they don’t do something soon, both Sam and Jack will be dead and the world will likely follow soon after. That doesn’t mean he has to like it.

 

Dean turns back to Michael, his jaw set. “If we do this, it’s a one-time deal. I’m in charge. You’re the engine, but I’m behind the wheel. We get in there, kill Lucifer, and make sure Sam and Jack are okay, and then you’re gone. Understand?”

 

Castiel knows in his heart that no matter Michael’s answer to Dean’s question, this won’t go in their favor. He knows it’ll likely end up with Dean possessed for the foreseeable future. He knows, even if he says that to Dean, it won’t sway the hunter one bit. So, instead of wasting his breath, he keeps his mouth shut and fixes Michael with a glare.

 

Michael meets his gaze for a moment before turning back to Dean. “I understand.”

 

Castiel swallows nervously, glancing at Dean. The hunter turns to him, eyes wide and pleading. “Cas… you understand, right? I gotta do this, I can’t let them die. I can’t let him destroy our world.”

 

Castiel nods slowly, forcing himself to say something. “I know, Dean. It’s not who you are. I get it. I’ll go with you.”

 

Dean shakes his head quickly, taking a step away from Castiel. “No. No, man, you can’t. Stay here and help my mom.”

 

Castiel furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head. “I’m coming with you, Dean. You’re not going alone.”

 

“He won’t be alone.” Michael quips with a smug look on his face. It takes all the restraint Castiel possesses to avoid punching the archangel in the face.

 

Dean shakes his head, closing his eyes. “No, Cas, you don’t understand. You can’t go. I can’t have you there. I need you here, man. I-I need you safe.”

 

Castiel squints at him, fingers curling into his palms. “I’m more than capable of defending myself.”

 

Dean shakes his head again and when he finally opens his eyes and fixes his gaze on Castiel, the angel finds unshed tears there. “I just watched you die, man. I can’t do it again. _Please_.”

 

It goes unspoken, as it always does between them. The real reason Dean wants him to stay behind. He understands, he really does. He doesn’t want to, but if it’s Dean’s last wish, he already knows he’ll fulfill it. He nods once, relaxing his hands. “Okay.”

 

“Aw, well isn’t that sweet? If you two are done, we’ve really gotta get going.”

 

Dean turns to glance at the archangel and Castiel can practically hear the yes leave his mouth… but it doesn’t. Instead, Dean turns back to him and grabs onto the lapels of his trench coat, hauling Castiel against him. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Dean’s lips are on his and his hands are coming up to rest on the sides of Castiel’s neck, his thumbs brushing along the angel’s jaw.

 

It’s not what he expected. If he’s being honest, he never in his wildest dreams thought kissing Dean would be reality. But after years of waiting, he can’t find it in himself to be shocked. Instead, he throws himself into the kiss, gripping onto the hunter’s shirt and pouring every ounce of love he possibly can into the kiss.

 

Too soon, Dean’s pulling away with a whispered, “I’m sorry. I’ll come back to you, I promise. I love you.” Castiel doesn’t get a chance to return the sentiment before the hunter slips from his grasp and turns to face Michael. “Alright. Let’s get this over with. Yes.”

 

Michael smirks and with a flash of blinding light, his previous vessel is left in a crumpled heap at the foot of the pillar and Dean’s nowhere to be seen.

 

✤

 

He’s standing just inside the church Michael had brought them to when he finally sees them. Sam and Jack are still alive, much to his relief, and Lucifer’s still breathing, which is annoying, but he’ll remedy that soon enough.

 

He doesn’t have time to panic about what happened with Cas. There’ll be time for that later. Right now, he lets Michael have a modicum of control, just enough that his eyes glow and when he rolls his shoulders, he feels the heavy weight of the angel’s wings. Three sets of eyes turn to look at him, all three widening when they finally realize who he is.

 

“Dean?” Sam asks quietly, flinching away from Lucifer when the archangel passes him. That just makes Dean’s blood boil even more.

 

“Hiya Sammy.” He flicks his eyes to his little brother, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Sam takes a few breaths before leading Jack away and Dean turns his gaze to Lucifer.

 

“You let my brother in.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Turns out he and I have something in common. We both wanna gut you.”

 

Lucifer stares at him for a moment before he charges. Dean knocks him away easily, especially with the force of an entire archangel behind him. Lucifer comes at him again, though, and despite his best efforts, the archangel blade is knocked from his hands and Lucifer tosses his across the length of the church.

 

Everything after that is a blur. The next thing he registers is Sam shouting his name and his hand grabbing onto the archangel blade. Lucifer’s palm is on his forehead and he can feel the unbridled _evil_ coursing through him, but with a strength he didn’t know he possessed, he shoves his arm forward and slots the blade right between Lucifer’s ribs, puncturing his heart. His hand drops from Dean’s forehead and Dean drops to the ground with a heavy thud. Lucifer stays suspended and, as much as he probably should, he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Lucifer burning up right in front of him. With a dull thud, Lucifer’s body drops to the ground, his charred wings jutting out from his back. Sam turns to him with wide eyes.

 

The look doesn’t last long, though. Sam turns on the spot and drops his gaze to Lucifer’s body. Dean can practically see the tension bleeding out of his brother’s body. Jack walks over to them, his eyes glued to Lucifer. “Is he…”

 

Sam swallows, taking a breath. “He-He’s dead.” Sam’s gaze turns back to Dean, the relief evident on his face.

 

“Holy shit.” Dean says quietly, glancing down at the blade still gripped tightly in his hand.

 

“You did it.” Sam says with a laugh, a grin spreading across his face.

 

Dean glances between Sam and Jack, eyes wide. “No. No, _we_ did it. We did it.”

 

He barely gets it out before Sam’s laughing, hunched over with his hands on his knees. Jack’s radiating relief, and Dean can’t remember the last time they got a win like this.

 

A few moments are all he gets before it goes to shit, in true Winchester fashion. He’s so worn out from the fight that he can feel Michael overtaking him. “We had a deal, you son of a bitch!”

 

Despite his best effort, he can’t fight the archangel off. When he blinks, he can still see Sam and Jack, but he feels his own mouth moving and words coming out, words he definitely isn’t saying. “Thanks for the suit.”

 

✤

 

He knows the moment Dean loses control. The near-constant pulse of longing from Dean’s soul stops abruptly. There’s only two explanations, and he’s sure as hell not entertaining the idea of Lucifer winning, so that leaves Michael taking control.

 

He’d expected it, if he was being honest with himself. He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to hold out forever and ejecting an angel without said angel’s cooperation is a draining task. He drops to sit on the stairs to the library, letting his head fall for a moment. He sucks in a few calming breaths, lifting his head when he hears footsteps nearby. Mary and Bobby stop next to him and he can see the questions in their eyes. He just shakes his head slowly, tuning to stare at the floor.

 

He doesn’t let himself dwell for too long. He’s got a job to do. Michael’s going to destroy this world given the chance, and Castiel knows he won’t even spare Dean a second thought. He’ll get Jack and Sam home safe and then they’ll worry about Dean.

 

With a plan in place, he pushes himself off the steps and heads in the direction of the garage.

 

✤

 

“Sam,” Cas says softly, placing his hand on top of the book the hunter’s currently buried in. “It’s been two weeks. We don’t have time to research anymore. Holy oil will work fine, and Rowena and Charlie already told us his location.”

 

Sam shakes his head stubbornly, pushing Cas’s hand off. “No. Not until we’ve got a solid plan. I’m not putting Dean at risk.”

 

Castiel barely suppresses an eye roll, but it’s quite clear he won’t be getting any help from the younger Winchester. He had no desire to go behind Sam’s back, but with Michael out there, time is of the essence. He knows the plan he’s constructed will work, and Sam’s foolish if he thinks Cas would do it if it put Dean at risk.

 

Dean’s trapped in his own body and Michael’s currently wreaking havoc in Hastings, which is only an hour from the bunker. He grabs his duffel from Dean’s room and the keys to the Impala, keeping his footsteps quiet as he walks to the garage. He doesn’t bother putting his duffel in the trunk, simply drops it on the passenger’s seat and backs out of the garage.

 

By the time he gets to Hastings, it’s quite obvious there’s an archangel there. Several buildings downtown are engulfed in flames, the emergency services are everywhere, and several dead reapers are littered about the street.

 

It’s not difficult to find Michael. There’s only one building left untouched in all of downtown Hastings, so he heads for that one with his bag. Michael’s just inside the door, drawing the sigil to enter Heaven. “It won’t work. There aren’t enough angels left.”

 

Michael turns to him and Castiel can feel the wave of hurt wash through him at the sight of Dean’s face so devoid of… well, everything.

 

Michael smirks and turns to face him. “Well I guess it’s a damn good thing I can make angels, isn’t it?”

 

Castiel carefully schools his expression at that bit of information, shrugging. “Perhaps. I don’t think you’ll get the opportunity to.”

 

Michael laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. _Dean’s_ chest. “And how exactly do you plan on capturing me? I’m ten times as powerful as you.”

 

Castiel raises an eyebrow, dropping his angel blade into his hand. “Who said I planned on capturing you? I’m just here to bring Dean home.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes, fixing Cas with a glare. “Well, Dean’s not here right now, but I’ll make sure he gets the message.”

 

Cas shakes his head, meeting Michael’s eyes despite how disgusted it makes him to see Dean’s eyes looking back at him without Dean being there. “That’s not the message. This is: I love you, too.”

 

Michael watches him with a blank stare for a moment and Castiel has to entertain the idea that it didn’t work, but moments later, Michael’s collapsing to his knees before falling to a heap at Cas’s feet.

 

Cas gives himself a moment to breathe before he hauls Dean into the back seat of the Impala. He drops a kiss to the hunter’s forehead, whispering “Fight him for as long as you can, Dean. Give me as much time as you can.”

 

He doesn’t waste any time tossing his things in the trunk and climbing behind the wheel. The drive back to the bunker is easy and, much to his relief, Dean’s out the entire ride back.

 

Sam and Jack are in the garage waiting for him. He braces himself for the fight that he has no doubt it brewing, stepping out and holding out a hand before either of them can say anything. “Help me get him to his room, then we can discuss whatever you’d like. We don’t have much time.”

 

Sam glares at him for a moment but follows Jack’s lead and between the three of them, they’ve got Dean situated in his room in minutes. Sam’s eyes widen as he takes in the Enochian warding painted all over the room. “When did you have time to do this, Cas?”

 

Cas throws a weary glance his way. “What did you think I did while you and Jack were asleep?”

 

Sam grimaces at the reminder that Cas doesn’t sleep, but doesn’t push the subject any further. “Will this hold him?”

 

Castiel nods, glancing at Dean before leaving the room. “It will. It’s strong enough to hold even God, there’s no way Michael can get out of that.”

 

Sam crosses his arms over his chest, fixing Cas with a glare. “Good. Then you have plenty of time to explain to me why you went after him when I told you not to. You could’ve gotten yourself killed, Cas!”

 

Castiel shakes his head, squaring his shoulders under the younger Winchester’s gaze. “No. Dean wouldn’t let him.”

 

Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Cas, you don’t know that, you don’t know how far under Dean is.”

 

Castiel shrugs. “I was far enough under that I nearly killed him and he still pulled me back.”

 

Sam pales, eyes widening as he looks at Cas. “The… the crypt? He never really told me about it, just said some shit happened and you wouldn’t be back for a while.”

 

Castiel smiles slightly. Leave it to Dean to have faith that he’d be back, even if it took a while. “I was brainwashed by Heaven. Forced to kill thousands of copies of Dean so, when the time came, I’d be able to kill the real him. Didn’t quite go as planned. Dean, he… I almost killed him.”

 

Jack glances between them, mimicking Sam’s stance. “Can we help him? Do you think we can get rid of Michael?”

 

Cas nods, glancing at Dean’s door. “I do. It might take every trick we’ve learned, but we’ll get him out.”

 

✤

 

Four days later, they’re no closer to ejecting Michael than they’d been on day one. Michael’s got too strong a grip for them to even catch a glimpse of Dean’s consciousness, and despite the nearly constant prodding, Michael hasn’t given an inch.

 

They’re sitting at the table in the kitchen eating dinner when Sam finally brings up the idea Cas had been dreading. “Hey, when I was possessed by Gadreel, Crowley was able to possess me and tell me to eject him. I know you can’t exactly do that with Dean but is there something like that you can do?”

 

Castiel sighs gently, his gaze staying firmly on the uneaten food he’s pushing around his plate. “I… can’t possess him, no. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but… I’m sure wherever Michael has him in his mind, it’s some kind of dream state. I’m not even sure if I’m strong enough, but I _might_ be able to enter his dreams and convince him to eject Michael. Similarly to how Crowley convinced you.”

 

Sam and Jack watch him with eager eyes as he explains, grinning at each other once he finishes. “Awesome, what can we do to help?” Sam asks, genuine happiness evident on his face.

 

“Nothing. I need you to understand that this is a long shot. I don’t know if I’ll even be able to enter his dreams, much less convince him to eject Michael.” His shoulders slump as he turns his gaze back to the table. “This was always meant to be a last resort. Our last effort to get him back.”

 

Sam and Jack share a look that Castiel can’t decipher, then Sam claps him on the shoulder as he brings their dishes to the sink. “I think you’re underestimating yourself, Cas. If anyone can convince Dean to do something, it’s you.”

 

So, an hour later, the three of them pile into Dean’s room. Michael flicks his eyes to them and smirks, leaning back against the wall. “Another go, huh? What makes you think this time will be any different than the last hundred?”

 

Sam rolls his eyes but none of them respond further. Jack locks the door and leans against it. Sam settles in a chair on the other side of the room. Cas glances between them before settling on the bed. Michael’s watching him wearily, but he doesn’t so much as flinch when Cas’s hand settles on Dean’s knee.

 

“What’re you doing, Castiel?”

 

Castiel meets the archangel’s gaze, squeezing Dean’s knee gently. “What I have to.”

 

✤

 

When Cas opens his eyes, he can’t focus on anything. All he can see is the blinding sunlight shining down on him. He knows it’ll take a few moments before his eyes adjust, so he reaches out with his other senses in the meantime. There’s a slight breeze ruffling his hair, just cool enough to make him comfortable. The air has a slight tang to it, something… salty. He can hear soft chatter nearby and something else… waves? He blinks a few times as his eyes finally settle into the environment.

 

A beach.

 

Ahead of him, Sam and Jack are in the water, with Dean and Mary lounging on chairs at the edge of the water. Mary appears to be asleep, and there’s an empty chair next to Dean. The hunter’s more relaxed than Castiel’s ever seen him. He takes a deep breath of the fresh, salty air before he approaches them.

 

Much to his surprise, the hunter beams up at him and wraps a hand around Cas’s wrist, tugging the angel down into a kiss. “Heya, Cas. Comin’ to join us?”

 

Castiel falters. It’s certainly not the first time he’s done so, especially in Dean’s presence, but it’s the first time it’s critical that he _doesn’t_ falter. No matter how much he wants to leave Dean here, at peace in his mind, he can’t. Michael would destroy the world and years down the line, when Dean finally registers what’s happened, he’ll be devastated. With that in mind, he takes another breath of the salty air and the seat next to Dean. “You and I both know I can’t stay here, Dean. And neither should you.”

 

That’s all it takes, apparently. The smile on Dean’s face fades quickly and he sighs as his head falls back against the chair. “I’m so fucking tired, Cas. I don’t think I can fight him alone.”

 

Castiel scoffs before he can stop himself, glaring at the older Winchester’s surprised glance. “Who ever said you were alone, Dean? Sam, Jack and I have been here the whole time. All you have to do is want him out. I can help you do the rest.”

 

Dean watches him for a moment and it pains the angel to see the heaviness creep back into the hunter’s eyes. “How are you gonna help, Cas? Jack’s grace is gone and you’ve been weak since you got your grace back.”

 

Castiel shrugs, turning to look out at the water as he threads his fingers through the hunters. “You promised me you’d come back to me.”

 

He can feel the moment Dean’s gaze snaps to him. “You… you remember that?”

 

Castiel turns to glare at him. “Like I would ever forget that, Dean. And for the record, I love you as well.”

 

Dean smiles softly and squeezes Cas’s hand. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

✤

 

When Castiel opens his eyes again, he’s back in Dean’s room with Michael’s cold, calculating gaze on him. He holds his breath and waits… but nothing happens. Michael’s gaze stays on him, his eyebrow cocked as if to say _well, what did you expect?_

 

Sam’s the first to break the silence. “It didn’t work?”

 

Castiel shakes is head, eyebrows furrowed. “No, I… I thought it did. He agreed.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes and sighs. “Right, well before I shove Dean into the darkest depths of his mind where _none_ of you will be able to find him, you got any last words?”

 

Sam snorts. “You’re giving us a chance to say goodbye? How nice of you.”

 

Michael smirks. “It’s only fair. Your brother _did_ give me everything I needed to rule this world, I suppose I should repay him in some way.” The archangel’s gaze falls on Sam. Sam simply shakes his head, crossing the room in four strides and slamming the door behind him. Jack follows shortly after, leaving Michael and Castiel alone. “Well, you got anything to say, lover boy?”

 

Castiel closes his eyes for a moment, his shoulders slumping. His voice is soft and tired when he finally speaks. “You promised, Dean.”

 

An eerie silence falls over them, like Michael isn’t sure what to say. When Castiel looks up, he sees Dean staring back at him. It’s unmistakably Dean. His eyes are tired and heavy, but oh so _human_. “I know I did, Cas. And as for you, Michael? You can get the _hell_ out of me.”

 

A blindingly bright light fills Dean’s room and then the hunter’s grabbing onto him, his entire body trembling. Castiel shifts, pulling him closer and holding him tightly. “You did it. Dean, you did it.”

 

Dean shoots him a weak smile. “’Course I did. I promised ya, didn’t I?”

 

It’s all Castiel gets out of him before he passes out.

 

✤

 

He sleeps for three days. Castiel stays with him through it all, healing miniscule injuries and soothing the hunter when he wakes with nightmares. Sam and Jack check in a few times a day, but other than bringing water and food, there’s not much they can do.

 

✤

 

Four days after Michael leaves, Dean Winchester wakes up in his bed in the bunker wrapped up in what feels like every blanket in the place. Even with all the blankets, he can still feel the strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He moves slowly, like his body still hasn’t entirely adjusted to him being in control of it again. Castiel seems to notice the minute movements though, because a moment later the blankets are gone and there’s a pair of warm, chapped lips pressed against Dean’s. The hunter practically melts into it, greedily taking every bit of comfort Castiel’s willing to give him.

 

When they pull away, a relieved pair of blue eyes meet his. Dean shifts closer, wrapping his arms around the angel’s middle. Castiel presses a kiss to his forehead and Dean can feel the smile on the angel’s lips. “Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my express written permission.**


End file.
